Mirror Mirror
Watch on YouTube |name = Mirror Mirror |release = August 28th, 2015 Edd's Pretty Swell Tumblr: http://eddsworld.tumblr.com/post/121919639385/good-news-bad-news |length =02:37 |notes = |credits = • Sandra Rivas (animator) • Thomas Ridgewell (writer) • Eddie Bowley (co-writer) • Matt Hargreaves (co-writer) • Paul ter Voorde (character designs) • Tim Hautekiet (Edd,Dazeem) • Thomas Ridgewell (Tom) • Matt Hargreaves (Matt) • Todd Bryanton (musician) • Vicky Gould (Ell) • Chloe Dungate (Tamara) • Alice Ann Stacy (Matilda) |prev = PowerEdd |next = Trick or Threat}} Mirror Mirror is an Eddsworld episode that was released on Friday August 28, 2015. Development On January 29, 2014, Tom posted a photo on Twitter showing all of the videos he was focused on https://twitter.com/thetomska/status/428338423422652416/photo/1. Under the Eddsworld column was this and the other upcoming episodes. Based on the name, it was thought to have something to do with Matt, who is heavily associated with mirrors. On Sandra Rivas's Twitter, she announced that the script for Mirror Mirror was in progress. In April, Sandra announced that she had received the script and could get started on animation while she waits for audio. During the Eddsworld panel at the MCM Comic Con 2014, previews of PowerEdd and Mirror Mirror were shown. The latter was still in the animatic (storyboard) stage. On January 2, 2015, the official Eddsworld Twitter announced Mirror Mirror would air February 20. But then on February 10, it was announced that the episode would be coming "later then expected", and Sandra stated that she'll need "at least a few more weeks". August 20, 2015 had the Eddsworld Twitter post an image from the episode, as well as announcing a release date of August 28. On August 28, 2015, the episode was released. Plot The Eddisode begins with Edd, Tom and Matt returning home from a magic store. Edd has bought a sword, Tom has bought a box, and Matt has bought a magic mirror. Through the mirror, we enter a universe where Edd and the guys are girls named Ell, Tamara and Matilda. The girls have also been to a magic store, where Tamara is given a free magic box from the store clerk named Barry Black. Barry warns her that the box contains a horrible curse, but Tamara doesn't care and the girls are completely oblivious to it and simply take it home. When the girls get home, Tamara is curious to see if the box they brought home contains donuts. When she opens it, she releases a genie named Dazeem. The girls pester him for a minute, causing Dazeem to start attacking them. Matilda and Tamara try throwing stuff at him, but Ell's sword starts glowing, giving her the idea to throw it at him. She does so, and Dazeem is defeated. However, the sword goes flying toward Matilda, and it phases through the mirror. Meanwhile, Edd and the guys are sitting on the couch eating donuts from Tom's box. Ell's sword comes flying through the mirror and stabs the box, frightening the guys. Ell then follows, taking the sword and the box of donuts with her. Out of fear, Matt pushes the mirror to the ground causing it to break, ending the Eddisode. Cast * Tim Hautekiet as Edd & Dazeem * Thomas Ridgewell as Tom * Matt Hargreaves as Matt * Vicky Gould as Ell * Chloe Dungate as Tamara * Alice Ann Stacy as Matilda * Eddie Bowley as Barry Black Transcript Mirror Mirror/transcript Trivia * This Eddisode marks the first time where Tim Hautekiet voices a character other than Edd. * Ell is voiced by Vicky Gould, the younger sister of late Eddsworld series creator Edd Gould. * Barry Black, who sells Tamara the cursed box, is a parody of the character Walter White from the TV show Breaking Bad. * Several pieces of background music are recycled from PowerEdd. * The beginning jingle is a reversed version of the normal jingle. The logo's letter transition is played backwards also. * Unlike most Eddisodes, this was animated in ToonBoom, another animation program. * Ell is, oddly enough, never mentioned by name in the entire Eddisode. References to past Eddisodes * Ell asks Dazeem if she can call him "Daisy". This is a reference to both Moving Targets and Hello Hellhole. In Moving Targets, Edd asks Sgt. Hilarson if he can call him "Hilary"; and in Hello Hellhole, Edd asks Lucifer if he can call him "Lucy". * Matilda screams "Not the vase!" when the vase is broken, a reference to Matt's famous quote, "Not the face!" * The book "How to Pretend You're Reading" returns from Fun Dead. * When Matilda throws a bowling ball at Dazeem, it turns it into a female version of Balloon Head Fred. * The chair Tamara throws at Dazeem looks similar to the chair from Tom's Tales of Awesome. Differences in the alternate universe * Ell drinks Cherry Cola instead of regular Cola. * Tamara also drinks Smirnuff, though this is probably to avoid legal issues with Smirnoff. * The picture of Paul is replaced with a picture of the episode's animator Sandra Rivas holding three cups of coffee. * The Tomee Bear has four curls on its head instead of three spikes. Easter eggs * A picture of Paul can be seen on the wall in the living room at the beginning of the Eddisode. Tomee Bear can also be seen in a bowl on a small table. * Edd's cat Ringo comes in through a pet door near the bottom of the front door of the house. ** Interestingly, this is the first Eddisode that features a pet door for the house. * Barry Black's name tag reads, "Highsenbird". This is parodying Walter White's alias, Heisenberg, from Breaking Bad. * Neelesh Dooraree, the donator/one of the background characters in the magic store, is reading a book titled, "How to do Magic," by Whodinkie. The name of the author is parodying the famous magician, Harry Houdini. * The magic store in the alternate universe has several Easter eggs hidden in it: ** On the shelf next to the counter are a Roy Koopa plush doll from the Super Mario series, a treasure chest, Forosha (the background artist for Mirror Mirror), Skeff (a character created by Paul ter Voorde), a box that says "Magic LOL", and possibly a Catbug plush doll from Bravest Warriors. ** On the side of the shelf, there's a magician's hat, white gloves, and rubber chicken hanging on strings. ** There are also three signs that read "Get your nose noses", "sorta lucky rabbits feet", and "cheap card tricks". ** On the shelf behind it is a plush toy of the main character from Frumple's Quest, an interactive game created by Joe Gran. ** On the shelf near the front door are books called "Harry", "Pot" and "Tur" (which is in reference to the Harry Potter series), a book called "Volume 420", a board game called "Bored Game", a Yoshi plush doll from the Super Mario and Yoshi's Island series, and a book called "Knock Knock Jokes" by Zach H. (or Zach Hadel, former background artist for Eddsworld). ** Behind Barry Black are posters promoting an invisible spray can (possibly referencing the SpongeBob episode "Pranks a Lot", which involves them using invisible spray paint), a call for magic lessons, a hat based off of the Sorcerer's Hat from the Disney short "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", silent but deadly whoopee cushions, Hellbenders t-shirts, and a poster inviting people to enroll to Hogwarts online. * A female version of Dom (Hellucard) can be seen in the background behind Tamara. * When Dazeem was released from the box, half of a picture frame can be seen in the background during the animation. It shows Matilda with another female character. Fans speculate this to be the female version of Tord. * When Ell hides under the table after Dazeem starts attacking them, above the table is a dart board with a picture tacked to it of a female version of Eduardo. * When Dazeem turns the chair into a duck, the duck sports the same hat and bow tie as Donald Duck. Gallery References Category:Episodes Mirror Mirror Category:Eddsworld Episode Category:Shorts